


Cotidiano

by Shimysol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yoi - Freeform, YuYu - Freeform, YuYuu, Yuri al cuadrado, YuuYu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimysol/pseuds/Shimysol
Summary: Y era precisamente por eso que no podía evitar escandalizarse...YuuYu





	Cotidiano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuri!!! On Ice y compañía no me pertenecen y obtengo lucro alguno haciendo esto. Está de más decir que nadie me pagaría.
> 
> Advertencias: Yuuri x Yuri, divergencia del canon, OoC, Fluff, horrografía, mala narración. Basta saber que yo lo escribí, así que huye mientras puedas.  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri Plisetsky! I love you so much (cuando lo escribí y publiqué, era su cumpleaños u-u)

Yuuri frunció el ceño cuando sintió que las secuelas de un bonito sueño se le escaparon en esa ocasión. Abrió los ojos con pereza y no se sorprendió de que su habitación se encontrara en la total penumbra —adormilado como se encontraba, pudo adivinar que no era ni las cuatro de la mañana—; lo que sí le hizo dar un salto del asombro fue descubrir que un cuerpo menudo se aferraba a él. No hizo falta que se pusiera los anteojos para saber de quien se trataba.

Sintió el pánico invadirle y no supo qué hacer ante esa situación. Se suponía que Yurio debería estar descansando en la habitación de huéspedes, no a su lado. No importaba lo muy novios que fueran, ni que la relación que llevaran ya superara los tres meses.

Por eso, Yuuri intentó alejarse de él aunque sin obtener mucho éxito. El agarre a su cintura se hizo mucho más fuerte e incluso sintió que las piernas ajenas se envolvieron en su cuerpo, haciéndole aguantar a penas el gritillo de exclamación que casi escapó de su garganta.

—No te atrevas a levantarte, katsudon —. La amenaza de Yurio le hizo desistir de todo movimiento—. Aún no amanece y hoy es mi cumpleaños. No te perdonaré si me contradices —. Yuuri sabía que hablaba muy en serio a pesar de su tono de voz adormilado.

Y era precisamente por eso que no podía evitar escandalizarse.

Sí era el cumpleaños de Yurio. Sí eran novios y no debería ser extraño que durmieran juntos en una cama. Ya se habían dado besos, era lo normal, algo que se volvería cotidiano mientras su relación florecía más y más. Pero... PERO, Yurio cumplía dieciséis y, oh, rayos, recordar eso solo lograba que se escandalizara aún más.

Tal vez Yuuri no debería sentirse así: como un hombre que mancilaba la pureza de un jovencito. Porque aún no había mancillado nada y no lo haría. Dios le librara de cometer semejante acto que solo le traería muchísimos problemas, ya que no podía aprovecharse de un menor de edad como lo era su novio. No, claro que no. Si pensar en la gigantesca diferencia de edad ya le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza, no quería saber el ataque que le daría si analizaba las consecuencias de ceder ante el aún inexistente deseo de lujuria. Así que no, mejor si no pensaba en ello.

—Está bien —respondió en un hilillo de voz, después de eternos segundos.

No obstante, Yurio jamás le ponía las cosas fáciles. Pues parecía que siempre planeaba ir en su contra hasta hacerle ceder a sus deseos, en una lucha donde desde un principio ya se había ganado el puesto de perdedor. Era una tortura. Lo era cuando buscaba siempre mantener contacto físico con él e iniciaba los besos que Yuuri no podía evitar profundizar y se obligaba a finalizar en contra de su propia voluntad, casi despertando una faceta en él que no salía mucho a flote.

Y claro que lo sabía. Era obvio que había analizado cómo sería su vida y rutina después de aceptar que un quinceañero se le confesara exigiendo un noviazgo y Yuuri le aceptara sin darse cuenta. Hasta que tartamudeando hubiera pedido explicaciones pero se las negaran con la frase de "ya aceptaste, así que afronta las consecuencias". Con un beso robado. Muy a lo adolescente. Muy a lo Yurio.

Por supuesto que lo sabía

Y no era como si se quejara del cómo habían comenzado las cosas, por el contrario, recordarlo le divertía. Un mes fue lo que había hecho falta para que Yuuri dejara de huir de su autoimpuesto novio y le afrontara con valentía, o lo que pudo reunir de ella. Otro mes debió ser la prueba de que no era resultado de los caprichos de un adolescente, formalizándose la relación que mantendrían frente a la expresión acusadora pero resignada de Nikolai, abuelo de Yurio. Más en serio no podían ir, y eso no era algo que le molestara en realidad. La aceptación de sus sentimientos había resultado más difícil que eso.

Fue relativamente fácil tomar la mano contraria después de una semana de reflexiones, pero los besos fueron un punto aparte que le tomó mucho más tiempo sobrellevar.

Y ahí se encontraban. Tener a Yurio durmiendo en la misma cama con él representaba una barrera que aún no estaba preparado para afrontar.

Le amaba, de eso no había duda. Pero Yuuri era un hombre de veintitrés años que tenía ataques de baja autoestima y que definitivamente no se sentía seguro de si Yurio había tomado la decisión correcta al elegirlo a él, si aún no había vivido lo suficiente para conocer a alguien más por mucho que luego le doliera aceptarlo. Eso era algo que le inquietaba mucho, en realidad. Era lo que más le preocupaba.

—Duerme.

La orden —suplica en sueños— le hizo salir del hilo de sus pensamientos y Yuuri suspiró y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Se dejó abrazar y abrazó al cuerpo ajeno y se regocijó del calorcillo que invadió sus mejillas y las mariposas que revolotearon en su estómago.

—Descansa, Yurio, y feliz cumpleaños —susurró, siendo uno de sus primeros regalos, un beso sobre su mejilla.

Antes de volver a dormir, Yuuri se dijo a sí mismo que este sería un capricho que le concedería solo por el día de su cumpleaños, y que por muchas que fueran las exigencias de Yurio, no daría su brazo a torcer en otra ocasión.

No obstante, cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerle, la promesa se desmoronó en su inconsciencia al aceptar que la calidez reconfortante de Yurio era algo que podría —si le estaba permitido— disfrutar durante lo que le quedara de vida.

Horas después el día les saludó pero Yuuri dejó todas las preocupaciones de lado y se permitió disfrutar de aquello que comenzaba a hacerse cotidianamente placentero en su vida, y estaba de más decir que todo lo que transcurriera junto a Yurio lo sería.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Bien, lo diré otra vez: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yurio, mi bebé!
> 
> Este nene es mi personaje favorito de todo YOI y tal vez la razón principal de que terminara de verme la serie. Me declaro una firme Yurioliver(? y tenaz fan del YuuYu como verán. En esta ocasión sólo quería aportar como mi grano de arena y pues, felicitar al nene por su cumpleaños.
> 
> PD: Dedicado a Sara, que a pesar de ser shipper Victuri en su mayoría, aún me acepta con todo y mi YuuYuhorripilantilidad(? Y pues, te amo, y te lo debía, nena. ¡Prometo no tardar mucho en contestar los mensajes de Facebook si tú prometes lo mismo! *corazón*


End file.
